User talk:Weas-El/Archive 6
Book IV New Info Lot of good information here. Should be added to the page for Book IV, but it's protected, so I need someone with admin status to do it. Agent0042 12:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Agent0042, thanks for keeping your eyes peeled for news. Unfortunately I'm quite busy at the moment and can't take care of this within the next few days. Would you deal with this, please? I'll unprotect the article for you. --Weas-El (Talk) 13:44, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, sure, if it's unprotected, I'll go take care of it now... ... Edit - done. Agent0042 16:16, November 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vote Thanks for the heads up ;) My vote has been cast :D Fallen62 - Talk | '' 17:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thankyou for voting and generally encouraging others to vote. Have you ever read anything by Iain M. Banks? He is the author of the Culture series, among other works. His main aim is to be completely different from other sci-fi writers and in this he succeeds. Also a favorite of a certain C. Paolini...--Wyvern Rex. 12:24, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::My pleasure. :) And no, never heard of him before. But apparently he's written a greater number of books. --Weas-El (Talk) 13:03, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Nice Work on Spoiler Template Nice work. I'll probably be adding more info soon - I've just been pretty busy lately. Agent0042 14:07, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. Unfortunately there was no space for the old template in the new Oasis skin. --Weas-El (Talk) 14:11, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::It's okay, the new one looks better. Agent0042 03:34, December 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tense Personally, I would keep the past tense. In essence, this "future-proofs" the articles. When Book 4 is released (August 2011 by my latest calculations) Galbatorix will probably be slain. It would be tedious to re-edit all references to him into a past tense. Considering the possibility of future books, the situation would become far worse as even the most minor characters would require a re-write with the canonicity update(If the book were a prequel, past tense would be needed anyway). Secondly, Paolini on some occasions has mentioned his books as if they were a past history of Earth at an undisclosed time(Roran and Katrina's wedding ring "forshadowing the modern tradition" being the specific case in mind. I believe that the phrase may be found in the post-Brisingr Shurt'ugal interview.). In this case, only past tense would be appropriate.--Wyvern Rex. 17:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :I know I haven't been around a lot lately, but I agree that we should keep the past-tense. It would be a lot of work to rewrite everything to present tense, and personally I think it sounds better to have it in past tense. Things seem to flow better and work a little better in past tense IMHO. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:52, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::It doesn't make sense to say "now" is the end of Brisingr, all that happened in the three books is to be written in past tense and the actual state is described in present tense ("Brom WAS Eragons father", "Galbatorix IS king" etc.). You are absolutely right with that. After book 4 comes out, all would have to be rewritten. But that's not what I want, I try to explain it better this time. ::My intention is to use present tense only, instead of past tense only. That's how a summary is usually written. (He is born in xyz ... He goes to school ... He does this, he does that ... He dies in xyz ...) ::Wyvern Rex. said above, that Paolini "mentioned his books as if they were a past history of Earth at an undisclosed time". That could be a reason to use past tense. Tolkien did the same, so we had the same discussion in the german "Lord of the Rings" wiki. But actually I'd prefer present tense nevertheless. --Weas-El (Talk) 20:32, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::The problem with that is not a lot of summaries are written in the present tense, at least that I'm aware of. Maybe it's a German thing, but usually in English, summaries are written in past tense. We usually don't summarize a book with "is" and "does" and such; usually it's "He was born on XYZ, he went here, he did this, he did that, he died in ABC". At least, that's how I usually write summaries. Very rarely have I written/seen a summary in present tense; only if the events in the book have caught up to current time events would I say "is" or "does". Example: "Eragon '''was born on XYZ. He is currently the only known free dragon rider..." But, that could also be rewritten to say something like this "Eragon was born on XYZ. As of Brisingr, he was the only known free dragon rider...", putting everything in past tense. This is what a lot of our articles do already, putting them in the past tense. ::: Maybe it's a difference in languages or something, but I feel that past tense is the way to go and that we should stick with it. Or maybe I'm just completely missing something altogether :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 21:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I checked the english wikipedia before I proposed this, because I wasn't sure about different conventions in English and German language. It says: "Unlike a retelling, a summary has no dramatic structure and is written in present tense or historic present." (wikipedia:Summary) But even wikipedia makes mistakes. :-) And I've no idea what historic present is ... --Weas-El (Talk) 00:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::There's a "historic present" now? We're all doomed! Is this one which uses a point part way through the narrative as the present, refers to events gone before in past tense and vaguely hints at future events? This might be even worse than past tense...--Wyvern Rex. 09:25, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, I leave the decision to the native speakers. :-) Happy new year, by the way. --Weas-El (Talk) 11:20, January 3, 2011 (UTC) 'Ello ;) As you probably noticed, I left you a little message :P And now you have another one! I should be around more now; things have calmed down and the holiday season is coming to a close, so I should have a bit more time for Inheriwiki ;) Yay! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:59, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Fallen, holiday can be a full time job, I know. ;-) Good to know you're still around. --Weas-El (Talk) 20:36, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Insubordination I made "Insurbordination" a redirect to the name with the correct spelling the other day, but I must have edited the wrong page. I'll fix it now so that everything is where it should be. Agent0042 19:59, January 9, 2011 (UTC) The Drive to 1,000 I noticed that we are getting very close to 1,000 articles. I had an idea - how about having a drive to get to 1,000? Here is how it would work: *Any page that would be a part of this drive would have a banner on it with a star and the message "This page is part of the Drive to 1,000, an effort to bring this Wiki to a total of 1,000 articles. Please see here (insert link where "here" is) for further information." *Any articles created as a part of this project must contain substantive content. That's not to say people can't create stubs, but if you're creating an article for this project, you agree that you're providing an article that gives at least reasonably decent coverage of the subject. *Perhaps a special prize for whoever gets the 1,000th article, assuming they play by the rules? :Good idea: "I created the thousandth Inheriwiki article and all I got was this userpage template" for the reward? --Wyvern Rex. 18:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) (comment split by Weas-El (Talk) 22:13, January 14, 2011 (UTC)) ::I like the idea. But maybe not only the one user who writes the 1000th article should be rewarded. People might retain (?) ideas for good articles, just to be the one who gets the reward. ::So what do we need? A message box for new articles, the text you suggest seems fine to me. I browsed Wikimedia Commons today for some forum icon, perhaps we'll find another free icon for our template there. What else do we need? Probably some announcement on our main page. Something else? --Weas-El (Talk) 22:13, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::What about putting it in that box that shows up on the right when you visit the My Home page that shows the recent activity? Right now, it just has a generic message. Agent0042 03:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Seconded about the "Community Corner" box on Wiki Activity. I believe that having a message in there is a requirement should you wish to obtain a spotlight.--Wyvern Rex. 09:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Good idea. Would one of you prepare that message, please? I can put it into that box later. --Weas-El (Talk) 09:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Okay, how about something like this: Welcome to The Inheritance Cycle Wiki! We are looking to build the most comprehensive guide to Christopher Paolini's Inheritance cycle. Currently, you can aid us in our drive to 1,000 pages. Visit here (we still need a page that talks about the project) to learn more about how you can help. Currently, we are looking to improve our chapter summaries for Eragon and Eldest. Other areas which can use work include those pages about those who had key roles either starring in or on the production of the Eragon film. You can also help by adding content to any page marked as a "Stub" in order to remodel it into a more complete article. Agent0042 16:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :We might use our Community Portal for this. I think it's high time we'll revive that page anyway. --Weas-El 16:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::That's a good idea. Well, I'll let you and / or Wyvern Rex go ahead with that and anything else that needs to be done with that, unless you want me to go ahead with it (assuming it's something I can edit.) In the meantime, have a look at this - Lawrence Konner. I created the first page for the drive and I also created a The Drive to 1,000 template and a template to link people to Wikipedia entries. Agent0042 20:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I've updated our Community Portal and created Inheriwiki:The Drive to 1,000. Feel free to add information there. --Weas-El Talk| 13:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::And I've updated the MediaWiki:Community-corner. --Weas-El Talk| 13:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I like the design of the award. It reminds me slightly of Naegling. Of course, we can't stop now! While reading through the Cycle, I found a lot more information which is not on the Wiki. I would now like to incite people to actually read the Rider training bits of Eldest and the Dwarf politics segment in Brisingr, for it is here I have found the obscure and pointless trivia.--Wyvern Rex. 12:01, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler template Replying to Agent0042's Book 4 spoiler idea, Wookieepedia's spoiler template tells you what kind of spoilers you may or may not be reading. Alternately, create a general "non-released content" spoiler tag. (In the news, Paolini has said that he has no immediate plans for another series and would next like to write a standalone space opera. Has he mentioned that he's almost done? Please direct your sympathy towards those of us who have just started on "A Song of Ice and Fire"...)--Wyvern Rex. 18:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) (comment split by Weas-El (Talk) 22:13, January 14, 2011 (UTC)) :You're right, we definitely need better spoiler warnings. One for every book? Or what's your idea? On w:c:canavansbooks we have collapsible boxes that hide spoilers by default. A user has to click "show" to read them. But the pages look quite short now, it's maybe not the best solution. And sorry for splitting your comment, but it's much easier to answer now. :-) --Weas-El (Talk) 22:13, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Perhaps one for sets of books? Something like "This information may be a spoiler to those who have not read past Eragon." And then a separate one for all material that's not a part of either Eragon, Eldest or Brisingr (future projects.) Agent0042 03:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::My idea was this for the text: Warning: (insert name of book or the words Future content) spoilers approaching. This way, we only need one template with one box to fill in. (In George R. R. Martin's Dances with Dragons there are only five chapters left. No, really...)--Wyvern Rex. 09:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::That makes sense. I say go ahead with it if nobody objects! Agent0042 16:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::I prepared some new icons ::::: :::::using the colors of the book covers. --Weas-El Talk| 11:53, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::OK, good idea. Did you put an extra ~ on the signature?--Wyvern Rex. 12:08, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Oops, probably. --Weas-El Talk| 12:17, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Should I start rolling these out now or wait? Also, I have noticed a certain amount of promotion for "Saphira Forums". I can only wonder how many Inheritance projects you have been involved in...--Wyvern Rex. 12:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I know that forum for only two day now. I was looking for fan pages and forums to revamp our list of affiliates. --Weas-El Talk| 12:50, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gold Star It's just something I had sitting around my computer. By all means, replace it with something from Commons. I don't really see how a generic gold star can be copyrighted, but sure, probably best to play it safe. There are a bunch on that page you linked me that look exactly like it. Maybe I'll grab one myself later if I have a moment... Agent0042 19:20, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, fixed. Agent0042 21:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Reward for 1,000th Page We've yet to decide on a reward. How about a shiny golden 1,000 on whichever article is the one-thousandth? After that, the existing "Drive to 1,000" template could be modified to simply show a silver 1,000 that appears at the right side of the those articles, linked to the project page. Additionally, I was thinking of something a bit more tangible. I'd like to offer a prize of $5 to the PayPal account of whoever creates number 1,000, assuming they play by the rules as defined ('''''not creating weak articles simply to drive up the page count) and assuming, of course, that they have a PayPal account. (And also assuming I'm not the one who gets #1,000, of course.) And if anyone else wanted to chip into the pot, that would be cool too. Agent0042 16:03, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :It's a good idea to add some information to the 1,000th article. Offering money is really generous, but the higher the reward will be, the more likely is a dispute about who will be the winner resp. the quality of the winner's articles. I'm not so sure, that a monetary reward is a good idea. --Weas-El Talk| 16:15, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, it could lead to arguments. What about something like a more fun-type prize? Is anyone here good at graphical design? The winner could get some sort of really cool-looking badge for their userpage. Also, to prevent arguments, how about this? The 1,000th page is whatever page fills the list on The Drive to 1,000. Stubs are still being created, which means that they don't count towards the total, so the actual total number displayed by Wikia might reach 1,000, but that page wouldn't count because that number includes the stubs. Agent0042 16:18, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::A badge was my idea too. We could do both, a badge for the user page and some message box in the article. We should look for some nice (and free to use) images. :::An alternative solution: Instead of giving the reward to the one writes the 1000th article, we give it to the user with the biggest or most helpful contributions during the 'Drive for 1,000 pages'? That means, we can appoint the winner by a vote later. --Weas-El Talk| 16:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: I like that idea. That way it would be about more meaningful contributions instead of only being about a number. The one that is 1,000 could still have the golden emblem, but the badge would go to the user for the best article, and maybe that article could also have its own specific badge. Agent0042 16:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Renaming Article Sure, no problem on the rename. Agent0042 14:46, January 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Déjà vu I'm pretty sure I'm lost :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 23:18, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :I think I get it now ;) And yea, let's hope this one doesn't turn as bad as the other one... ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 00:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Unreigistered edits I tried to make an unregistered edit a couple of minutes ago. Indeed, it didn't work. Was the e-mail automated or from a human? If from a human, which human goes around and fails to change the rights when asked?--Wyvern Rex. 19:06, January 20, 2011 (UTC) The return of the King Cat Now traditionally, we are allowed to have one chapter online. For Book 4: Removed So can we have this on the Book 4 page?--Wyvern Rex. 17:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :I have seen it on a number of websites, and we have got sample chapters on the other book listings. By the way, try "search inside" on Amazon for the Inheritance Almanac. Lots of new stuff in there.--Wyvern Rex. 17:59, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::In this case, I shall back down like an inveterate coward. Still, make sure that you look up the Almanac.--Wyvern Rex. 18:16, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I now own the Almanac. If you see some new edits, the information is from there.--Wyvern Rex. 12:47, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I did. It was in the Inheritance Almanac. Is there a specific order in which you want me to move the news posts?--Wyvern Rex. 18:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::The oldest piece of news in the box seems to have been contributed by Agent0042. Should I move that and cite Agent as originator?--Wyvern Rex. 15:21, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I always used "on." Would you mind looking at the Lord of the Rings RPG Wiki? We are trying to find new players.--Wyvern Rex. 11:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Just when things were returning to normal... One of our team members quits at work. So, now I am swamped with little time to check this during the day. I'll get on when I can, but it's not looking good for about the next 2-6 months or so. It'll take at least that long to get someone in and trained on our stuff; 2 months if they have experience with the company, 6+ if they don't :( Sorry to do this to you guys again, but I'll be around when I can. If you need me for something, and you haven't seen me around for a while, just drop a message on my talk page; I should get an email and will stop in then for sure. Sorry again, but hopefully it will be on the shorter end of that time frame : / ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 21:42, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :You're not the only one wishing he'd get his butt in gear! My wife read the first 2 books, then stopped when she found out the 4th one wasn't even written yet. And I've been waiting forever! How long can it take to write a book, honestly? :P Anyway, glad to see things are quiet; I'll be around when I can to help wherever possible ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 22:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Latest vandal Can we ban him for longer due to potentially offensive username? Amazingly, he logged on the minute after I logged out... There's only one dimension of time, so little room for corrections. Anyway, I think that I have found a couple of potential users on the LOTR RPG Wiki. Could you see if anyone on Herre der Ringe would like a go?--Wyvern Rex. 18:57, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I changed the period of time from "3 months" to "infinite". I'll ask around at the "Der Herr der Ringe" Wiki, there's at least one person who might be interested. --Weas-El Talk| 20:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Weas-El ::Just posting to say thanks for reversing the vandalism on my page. ::Gilderien 21:06, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::You're welcome. --Weas-El Talk| 21:28, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks for protecting my user page, but could you remove the block on my talk page please. Thanks. Oh, and when you said "debars" did you mean "prevent" or is that specific to wikis? ::::Gilderien 20:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) New bot task? So, with the addition of the new Spoiler images for chapters and such, it may be a good idea to have the bot go through and change to , to and to . Just a thought, but I think it would help out quite a bit ;) Makes it so we don't have to go through every chapter of every book just to change the spoiler image ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 15:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Good idea, I'll do that later when I'm at home. --Weas-El Talk| 16:04, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::The bot is running. Unfortunately I have to edit every page a second time -.- --Weas-El Talk| 20:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: --Weas-El Talk| 20:55, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Character Infobox Weas-El Thanks for unprotecting my talk page. I have added an infobox template to my userpage for biographical information, but Wyvern pointed out that this adds User:Gilderien to the list of Inheritance cycle characters. To prevent this would it be possible for either you or I to create a "User infobox template" without the automatic listing on the character page, or would it be easier if I just copied the source code directly onto my page and removed the listing line (though I don't know which line that is). Thanks Gilderien 12:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :That's not necessary. The infobox again... :-) --Weas-El Talk| 18:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Inheritance Wiki looks great and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :You can suggest an image if you like but I can't promise they will use it. Basically they will use some image from the wiki for it. When I have a couple more wikis approved I will pass them along for scheduling. -- Wendy (talk) 12:29, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Christopher Paolini I added the tag to show he hasn't made a cameo appearance in the Cycle, as some writers do write themselves into their novels. However, if you think that it is unnecessary, I will remove it. Gilderien 11:56, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Done. I'll add a note to the article. :Gilderien 12:04, March 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Eldunarya The Inheritance Almanac, Eragon's Guide to Alagaësia and Brisingr all use Eldunarí in the plural. Is this "case closed" at last?--Wyvern Rex. 11:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Language Tabs Weas-El I was going to ask you how you created the English/Deutsch tab translations on your user page, as I wanted to do something similar on my own page. Could you explain it please? Thanks Gilderien 14:40, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :That's easy. English= (english text here) |-| Deutsch= (german text here) |-| YetAnotherTabTitle= (text here) :Check the complete source at w:Template:User:Weas-El. --Weas-El Talk| 14:48, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks ::Gilderien 19:51, March 5, 2011 (UTC) The Doctor This should be called "Lonely God", shouldn't it? He's never called the Doctor by anyone in Alagaësia.--Wyvern Rex. 17:50, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Good point. But I'm not sure about that, since this isn't his real name. "Lonely God" should at least be redirected to the article. --Weas-El Talk| 17:53, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::When I wrote an article about him in the german Eragon-Wiki some time ago, i used the name "Lonely God" in fact :-D I think both names make sense. --Weas-El Talk| 18:00, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back So my life has been crazy busy for the last couple of months now, but I'm going to try to be back on a more regular basis now. So what ever happened with the Drive to 1,000? I see it's still featured on the community section, even though presumably it's over. Was a "winner" ever declared? And what about the pages that were supposed to be merged - are they going to be? Why weren't they handled? They're still there. Agent0042 23:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Agent0042, welcome back. The drive to 1,000 is over, but unfortunately we have never declared a "winner". I started creating a badge for this some time ago, see User:Weas-El/Template:Award Drive to 1000, but I don't like the actual result. Some of the articles still have to be merged. I think that's a job for native speakers. --Weas-El Talk| 01:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Anyway... The pages are now merged.--Wyvern Rex. 09:46, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Great, thanks. --Weas-El Talk| 09:47, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nice one, thanks. 14:21, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Talk Link Weas-El How do you add that "talk page link" after your name? Because I've noticed quite a few people have it and it seems quite useful. Thanks Sorry, unsigned Gilderien 13:27, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :You can define a custom signature in your . Just activate the checkbox "Custom signature" and type the code into the blank text area. For example: Gilderien Talk| :Add code to the style="..." sections as you like. --Weas-El Talk| 13:31, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks ::Gilderien 20:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC)